forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
(giant) | subtype = | alignment = | patron deity = Grolantor | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = 200-300 years | location = Temperate hills, mountains (Feywild Forest, Giant's Belt Mountains , Veldorn ) | language = Giant | based = Cyclops of Greek legend | subraces = | height = 12 ft (3.66 m) | length = | weight = 1200 lb (544.31 kg) | wingspan = | skincolor = Brown, gray, green | haircolor = Bald | eyecolor = Black, brown, gray, green | feathers = | distinctions = Tall muscular bodies, bald spiked heads, and one-eye | challenge = 8 | first = }} Cyclopes are an evil, one-eyed giants that originally came from the Feywild. History While cyclopes state they desend from the line of Annam, most giants think these brutes came from one of Othea trysts. Physical description Cyclopes are one of the smallest type of giant-kin, standing only 12 ft (3.66 m) and weigh 1200 lb (544.31 kg), but are as strong as the average hill giant. Both males and females are bald and have spiked heads instead of hair. Cyclopes have earthy skin tones that blend with their surroundings. Their eye tends to be the same as the color of their skin. The most peculiar and distinguishing thing about cyclopes is the fact that they only have one large eye in the middle of their forehead. This eye is rumored to cause fear in any who look at it. Their one-eye gives them poor depth perception therefore they can't use missile weapons very well. Abilities Cyclopes can throw boulders, like all giant-kin, but with less accuracy then normal do to their one-eye. They have great strength and make excellent warriors, they are also very intelligent and make good wizards and clerics. Cyclopes that live in the Underdark can move rather stealthy and are accustomed to the darkness of the underworld. They are also amazing blacksmiths and craft many powerful things for their masters. Society Psychology Cyclopes are taught that they should listen unfailingly to their masters but always to take command of those weaker then themselves. They admire physical and mental fitness and will act as loyal servitors to those who can bend their will. The one-eyes brutally beat any slave that does not follow its command. They hate most other races and are unwilling to work with goodly ones. They trust only themselves and their masters, forging alliances that they know they have the upper hand on. Culture Cyclops society is based on of servitude, but not necessarily slavery. They do not have any kingdoms of their own but have helped create the beautiful cities that their masters live in. From an early age they are taught that are a great race and only worthy creatures (those that are stronger then them) can become their masters. the one-eyes are arrogant and ambitious but do not overstep their boundaries. Cyclopes will stab their superiors in the back and crush their inferiors with without a thought. They are rude, cruel, and mean to all but themselves and their masters. Religion Cyclopes worship Grolantor because they find his power and might over giant-kin very wonderful. His cyclopian clergy is obsessed at making him pleased and his clerics are constantly preaching his words. Cyclops that have a master of different races worship different deities, such as Lolth, Gruumsh, Thrym, Bane, or Shar. These cyclops are not as devoted as they are to Grolantor but worship them none the less because that is what their master desire. Craft Cyclopes make many different and powerful magical and non-magical items in nature. They forge mithral armor and adamantine blades with ease. Their most proficient blacksmiths can forge rings of great magical power and swords with blades of lightning. The one-eyes also make magical clothing such as gloves, cloaks, boots, belts, and robes. Cyclopians also brew deadly poisons that can kill somebody with only a drop. Ecology They usually serve as bodyguards, blacksmiths, and soldiers for more powerful masters. Relationships with other races Cyclopes hate most races but like all gaint-kin they hate the dwarf most of all. They generally keep orcs, goblins, ogres, and bugbears as slaves. Common cyclopian allies (masters) are drow and fomorians. Homelands Cyclopes do not have their own cities but live in their masters cities: Cities *Ched Nasad *Mag Tureah *Menzoberranzan *Pirate Isles *Thay Wilderness When not living in cities, many cyclopes live in caves or forests: *Feywild. *Giant's Belt Mountains *Mines of Tethyamar *Veldorn References Category:Articles lacking in-text citations Category:Giants